rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Aircraft
In R.U.S.E., aircraft are used primarily for bombing and close air support. They are created at Airfields, and cost various amounts of resources to construct. The main types are: Reconnaissance, Transport, Fighter, Fighter-Bomber and Bombers. They are good against various ground targets but cannot attack anti-air units as successfully, though using multiple fighter-bombers can improve their chances. However, they are useless in a well-packed area of AA guns. These should be cleared out with ground units. Here are some in-game aircraft tips: *Airplanes are easily replaced but should be used sparingly to conserve resources *It is easy for a downed aircraft to hit a ground unit and damage or destroy it, especially if: either it hits an unarmored target or it is in the process of dive-bombing. Types of Aircraft Transport Transport planes like recon have no defenses. They don't have a cost per say but are as much as the factions paratroopers as this is the only time they are used. Reconnaissance These planes are more or less old and outdated planes. They are slow but its line of sight is not hampered by cities and forests. They are usually the cheapest planes and most have no guns. Fighters Fighters vary from faction to faction but are usually heavily armed and are nimble. There primary role is aerial dogfights. But they can also fire at troops and unarmored vehicles. Advanced Fighters These fighters are usually more powerful then your contemporary fighter but also cost a little more, though the French and Soviet advanced fighters just brings it on par with the other nations basic fighters. Jet Fighters Germany does not have a advanced fighter as its upgrade is a jet fighter. It is more powerful than any of the nations advanced fighters being rivaled only by the Spitfire and Shinden Fighter-Bombers These planes are not as well armed as fighters but can still hold their own. Fighter bombers utilize rockets or bombs can attack armored vehicles. In larger numbers they can even take out heavy tanks, Though the British Typhoon and Soviet Sturmovik can take out level 4 armour in one run. Bombers A bombers sole purpose is to devastate buildings and static units with carpet bombings. Bombers are not very effective against fighters and should be escorted. Light Bombers Light bombers are weak but faster than medium or heavy bombers but it takes about 10 to destroy a headquarters. Medium Bombers Medium bombers are usually twin engine bombers with a light payload. They can destroy production buildings with one run but still need quite a bit to destroy the headquarters. Heavy Bombers These planes are slow and cumbersome making excellent targets for anti-air. Heavy bombers are usually four engine bombers with large payloads. With that said less bombers are needed but they also cost more. Only 3 are needed to destroy the headquarters. Jet Bombers Germany does not have a heavy bomber as its upgrade is a jet bomber. It is about the same power as a medium bomber but a lot faster. See Also *Tanks Category:Aircraft Category:Units